pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
BW116: Saving Braviary!
is the 17th episode of Pokémon: BW Adventures in Unova and Beyond. Synopsis That night, Team Plasma is continuing their plot to control various Pokémon and are transporting Pokémon to use in their experiment. This time they're transporting Braviary. N is on their tail and attempts to protect and rescue the Braviary they are transporting. However, in doing so, he alerts Team Plasma to his presence who attack him. Taking it to the Pokémon Center, N meets up with Ash and his friends, but soon after the reunion, the power in the Pokémon Center cuts out as Team Plasma continues their search to hunt them down. Episode Plot Two Team Plasma grunts are riding a lorry to transport some cargo. Suddenly, they stop, for the road ahead is blocked off. Behind them, N comes to the lorry and unlocks the door by placing a device. He is shocked to see an injured Braviary inside and goes to get him out. The Team Plasma grunts turn their heads around and seeing N with Braviary walking away, send Zangoose and Seviper. Zangoose uses Scratch and Seviper Bite, hitting N and Braviary, who fall off the road. Despite being lost, Braviary has a tracking device behind him, allowing Team Plasma grunts to know exactly where he is. The heroes are going to the Pokémon Center during the evening and encounter N and Braviary. The heroes come to N, who asks them to take care of Braviary, who has been injured. Later, the heroes managed to bring Braviary to the Center, where Nurse Joy heals Braviary. She invites everyone in, showing Braviary is okay, though has a bandage around his left wing. N is glad, while Nurse Joy tells N has injuries as well. After N is bandaged as well, Ash asks what exactly happened. N replies Braviary has been captured by Team Plasma. The heroes reply they had to deal with Team Plasma as well, who used EMP waves to control Pokémon. N is not surprised the organization would do that. He admits Pokémon have nothing to do with humans and their will to destroy. He doesn't like battles, dragging a creature to fight against one another. He knows there are good people, like Ash, Iris and Cilan, who respect Pokémon well. Which is why his mission is to liberate Pokémon from Team Plasma. The heroes support N's goal and want to help out. N thanks them, but declines, for it is his goal alone. The grunts, however, have tracked Braviary down. The heroes respect N's goal, but wish there was a way to help him out. N promises Braviary he'll return him back to the wilds as soon as Braviary is healed. The grunts see Braviary is inside the Center, so make the plan: after cutting the power supply, they'll get in and grab Braviary. They cut the power supply, allowing N to see the tracking device, glowing in the dark. N comes to the heroes' room, claiming Team Plasma has cut the power supply. Nurse Joy, seeing even the emergency power supply has been cut off, goes to see what has happened. The grunts walk in and notice the many injured Pokémon, free to be taken. The other grunt reminds they are here for Braviary. They encounter Braviary's feather and think he couldn't have gotten far. They walk away and notice N is holding Braviary. The grunts go after N and send Seviper and Zangoose. Seviper uses Bite and Zangoose uses Slash, hitting N. However, the Braviary was just a bunch of blankets, with the tracking device on. The grunts intimidate N, demanding where Braviary is. N runs off, so the grunts send Zangoose and Seviper after him. Iris, however, gives Ash and Cilan a signal the area is clean, so Ash and Cilan help Braviary walk to that place. They are worried about N, who gave them the mission to take Braviary somewhere safe. The heroes wondered why they couldn't battle Team Plasma. N replied it was safer for him to lure the grunts away, rather than fighting and injuring an Pokémon in the Center. Braviary was upset N was leaving, but N wished Braviary luck once released in the wild. The heroes found the place, where Braviary can be set free and heal himself in time before being able to fly again. However, Braviary turns around and runs. The heroes stop him, seeing Braviary is worried about N, who rescued him. They remind him if Braviary goes back there, he'd be captured by Team Plasma. Ash thinks if N can sense the feelings of Pokémon, the Pokémon may sense feelings about N as well. Braviary runs off, so the heroes worry N is in trouble. N tries to get away, but is surrounded by Seviper and Zangoose, who use Screech and Slash. The grunts ask him where is Braviary, but N refuses to tell, wishing he could free Zangoose and Seviper, his friends. The grunts wonder what N's talking, so N replies as long as Pokémon are being misused, his goal to free Pokémon is never done. Zangoose and Seviper attack, but are blocked by Braviary. N asks why is Braviary here, so the heroes reply Braviary was worried he was in trouble and they couldn't let him be here alone. The grunts see they won't have to find Braviary any longer, so Ash and Iris send Pikachu and Excadrill. Ash tells N despite his hatred for battles, sometimes there is no other way around. Zangoose uses Slash and Seviper uses Bite. Pikachu and Excadrill dodge the attacks and retaliate with Quick Attack and Metal Claw, but miss. Cilan is certain Zangoose and Seviper are very well-trained, due to their fast and powerful moves. Zangoose clashes with Pikachu, both using Iron Tail. N watches as Ash encourages Pikachu stand up. Seviper uses Screech on Excadrill, who uses Focus Blast and defeats Seviper. Iris calls Excadrill back, thanking him for this fine battle. Zangoose uses Mega Punch, so Braviary, taking off his bandages, uses Wing Attack and fights back. Using Thunderbolt, Pikachu defeats Zangoose. The grunts retreat, promising they will get Braviary someday. The heroes are pleased Braviary has been healed so quickly. At the plains, N thanks Braviary and claims here Team Plasma won't search for him. N tells him to fly off. Braviary flies up and makes a loop, then flies off. N is glad, but is told he is hurt. After getting healed at the Pokémon Center, N replies he is headed to Driftveil City. The heroes admit they are going there as well and propose N to join them. N admits despite seeing them battle, N has not changed his mind about battles. However, he did feel something inside and decides to join them. Cilan compares traveling with friends like eating meal. Iris is not amused, but feels hungry, as does Ash, so Cilan proposes a lunch first. Iris tells N he hasn't tasted Cilan's food yet, so Cilan is certain he'd enjoy his food. Debuts Character *Schwarz *Weiss Trivia *Who's that Pokémon?: Seviper *This is the first time a Zangoose and a Seviper are shown working together. *This is the first and only time Team Rocket doesn't appear when Team Plasma is involved. Gallery N finds a Braviary BW116 2.jpg The grunts send Seviper and Zangoose BW116 3.jpg Seviper and Zangoose attack N and Braviary BW116 4.jpg Braviary and N fall off the road BW116 5.jpg Braviary has a tracking device behind his neck BW116 6.jpg The heroes encounter N BW116 7.jpg The grunts notice Braviary's feather BW116 8.jpg The Braviary decoy BW116 9.jpg Seviper screeches out BW116 10.jpg Braviary protects N BW116 11.jpg Pikachu avoids Zangoose's attack BW116 12.jpg Zangoose and Pikachu clash BW116 13.jpg Braviary hits Zangoose with Wing Attack BW116 14.jpg The heroes bid farewell to Braviary BW116 15.jpg Braviary flies off }} Category:Episodes focusing on Team Plasma Category:Pokémon: BW Adventures in Unova and Beyond Episodes Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Shigeru Ueda Category:Episodes animated by Atsushi Ogata